Grandpa
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: May loses someone she held close, but who will be there to comfort her in this time of need. This story is actually stuff that I went through anyway tissues may be needed and this is aamayl or advanceshipping


**Okay people this is another one-shot and don't worry, I am still continuing the little mermaid fic, but ever since I wrote a memoir for English class this idea popped into my head. Anyways this story may require tissues, and part of this story is actually stuff that I went through. So you can relate to me and May in this story, anyways here it is. Oh and this is also told in Mays P.O.V. and May is 17 and so is Ash.**

February is always a nice month. It is Valentines Day that time of the year, but love wasn't going to cut it this year.

February is also the month of my birthday and I was as happy as can be, my best friend Ash said he had a huge surprise for me and I was so excited. Although I was excited I soon received devastating news, my grandpa that was on vacation had fallen sick and my dad had to leave the week of my birthday to see him.

Ash never gave me my special present; I bet it was because of my worry of my grandfather that made him put it off. Fortunately my dad made it back before my birthday which made me so happy, but I still couldn't stop feeling sorry for my grandpa.

The week went on and he still wasn't getting better, even if he sounded better. I would break down during school, and Ash would walk me home, which made me feel better, but I started to feel different about Ash. At night I would scold myself. I should not be thinking like that when my grandfather was sick.

One day I came home from the mall. After hours of hanging out with Ash and my best friends I was starting to feel better. When I walked through the door I saw my mom in her bedroom crying. I asked what was wrong, and she made me sit down on her bed. I sat down slowly bracing myself for news. I couldn't tell if she was crying because she was happy or because she was sad. I couldn't even think about the second one.

Before I knew it the four most horrible words came out of my moms mouth. "Your grandpa is dead." she said. I was in complete stricken awe, this was the grandpa that survived helicopter crashes, surgeries and so much more, dead. I immediately broke down crying. I wanted so much for her hurtful words to not be true. I was a wreck.

During school I would always break down, and Ash would try and make me feel better, but for some odd reason it wouldn't work. I mean it was my grandfather. I didn't even get to say good-bye. Ash was sad too when he heard the horrible news. He was also pretty close to my grandfather and looked up to him as one. Ash didn't get to know his grandparents so he got close to mine. He didn't really cry, I guess guys just kept it inside, but I knew on the inside he was crying just like I was inside and out.

After the funeral everyone was sad. Everybody kept on asking me how I felt and all I could say is "It was his time to go." I would say. This made me break down again and cry. Every time this happened Ash would rub my back and say comforting words. One time this happened and I started crying into his chest. I blushed when this happened, but thank goodness for me, he couldn't see it.

At the restaurant I decided to go outside. This restaurant was surrounded by trees and the wilderness which is what my grandfather liked about it. Animals didn't get to leave there homes. They just had to move, but the move wasn't long. I sat outside in the nice soft grass and cried. I couldn't help it. I mean he was my grandpa what was I supposed to do. I kept on crying until somebody sat down next to me and started talking to me softly.

"Its okay May, it's alright. You can make it through." the voice said. I recognized this voice to be Ash's.

"How do you know?" I asked him with tear pricked eyes. My make-up was running and my eyes were all puffed up, but at this point I couldn't have cared less.

"Trust me I just know." He said. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but at that point he wasn't doing a very good job. All of a sudden I could feel a pair of lips on my forehead. Ash the Ash Ketchum had just kissed me on the forehead.

"May I know this isn't the best time, but I think I like you more than a friend." He said. He was stumbling over his words, this made me giggle softly.

"Hey, I am trying to be sensitive here." He said.

"Ash I feel the same way about you." I said. I had was surprised at what I had just said. I had just admitted feelings for my best friend, but it felt good. I guess I did feel the same way.

I soon felt a pair of lips on top of mine. Ash was kissing me. My first reaction was to kiss back and that was exactly what I did.

"So what does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked me. I took a deep breath. I was going to say something serious, but I decided against it.

"Yeah I guess, but you have to be a good one, or else." I said.

"Was that a threat Maple?" He asked me.

"It sure was Ketchum, catch me if you can." I yelled and ran into the forest. I was running as fast as I could, but Ash immediately caught up to me and picked me up by the waist and spun me around. I giggled loudly and a smile was soon visible on Ash's face.

"You know your giggle makes me smile." He said.

"Now I do." I said. He soon brought me into a passionate kiss. I guess this was my special present after all.

This is made me realize fate has weird ways of working, my grandpa died which made me sad, but getting a boyfriend as great as Ash, made me happy. I believe my heart will go on, but as long as Ash is there with me my heart will make it.

**Okay tell me how I did. I just want to know. A bunch of this was about my own experience with my grandpa's death, but unfortunately for me I didn't get a boyfriend in the end, and if you guys are crying and you don't have tissues what did I tell you. Okay I will see you when I update my next story.**


End file.
